Happy Birthday, Mammon
by 231368535
Summary: A little drabble on how the Varia tries to celebrate Mammon's birthday.


I do not own Hitman reborn.

For this story, I decided to Portray Mammon as a male, but I guess it could work as a female too. This is not intended to be a romance one, but more of a friendship one. I'm sorry it's a day late though. I finished it yesterday, but some problems came into picture when uploading it. Never the less, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, Mammon<p>

Ah, there was a bit of sunshine streaming through the shutters, the birds were quietly chirping, and best of all, the summer heat had yet to come. This would be just like any other Sunday in the Varia mansion, but alas, it was not. Then again, there is no normalness for the Varia.

Mammon had, as usual, woken up at the break of dawn and headed down for breakfast. As he made his way to the kitchen, he swore at the sight that Lussuria had beaten him once again.

"Good morning, Mammon! Did you get a good night sleep?" He started to coddle. Mammon being the baby he was knew best not to answer that. It was not that he did not enjoy these morning conversations with Lussuria, but he could be a bit much in the morning. Mammon headed over to refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of strawberry milk. As, he made his way over to the table, he noticed there was something amidst. (Pun not intended.) There, on his seat, was none other than a small strawberry cupcake with a candle lit in it. Ah, he now remembered what day it was today. It was his birthday.

"Master Pao Pao told me today was your birthday. So, happy birthday!" lussuria sheepishly grinned. Mammon stared at the cupcake in response. How long had it been since he had last celebrated his birthday? In fact, the reason he even began to celebrate his birthday was because of … Luche.

Back before he was struck with this ridiculous curse, he was known as Viper. His future boss had invited them to stay with her before they bear the burden. Somehow, that mischievous woman got a hold of his information. (That's another story.)

* * *

><p><em>"Happy birthday, Viper. Make a wish," Luche instructed him as she set down a pink cake in front of him. <em>

_ Viper, to tell the truth, was confused, "What is this? How did you know?" _

_ "Hahah silly, we're celebrating your birthday. Is this your first time?"_

_ "…"_

_ "You don't have to respond. Just concentrate on blowing out your candles"_

_Reluctantly, Viper did as told and blew out the candles. _

_ "Great!" Luche clapped excitedly. What did wish for?"_

_ "Wish?"_

_ "Oopsy daisy, I forgot to tell you. Sorry," the woman made a funny face just then._

"_Ah, I wasted a wish! … Can I redo it?"_

Soon the curse was placed upon them and Viper felt as if he was robbed of everything he had. How wrong was he. A little bit down the road, Luche was no longer with them. Now, he had lost everything. It bothered him that not only had he lost his body, some abilities, but he also lost the one person keeping the rest of the arcobalenos together. When she left, they began to break apart. One by one they each went off on their own, creating new adventures for themselves. So, when Viper left, he also left behind his name. He discarded his title the name came with and started a fresh. He was greedy. He wanted not only his body back, but also his boss and the life he lived before. He wanted everything that was impossible for him to have. So, the name of the god of greediness was perfect for him. That day, some say that Viper had started to morph into what he was today. He had made a pact that day. Viper made a pact to himself. From now on, he wouldn't celebrate participate in foolish events like his birthday. That only marked a year longer he had to endure this miserableness. So until he finds a way to remove the curse, he won't do so anymore.

* * *

><p>However, it seems there are still people who care about him to an extent. It seems not only wouldn't they drop his old name, but they also wont let him go through the years alone. They too are suffering, but just not in the same way as he is. The arcobaleno really are his true family and the Varia come in a close second.<p>

" I don't celebrate my birthday, Lussuria."

"Meh, I'm not forcing you to, but you wont get another chance to make a wish…. Until next year that is."

Just then, loud man popped in. "What's this? Your birthday mammon?"

"Yes, today I turn one year old," Mammon replied to Squalo as he supposedly rolled his eyes.

Squalo just then adopted one of the signature angry marks, "VOI! You Liar!" What was this baby bull shitting about?

"Shh, Squalo. Mammon can tell us when he's ready to," Lussuria tried to calm slightly irritated Squalo.

"Ready to? You've got to be kidding me. He's been here the longest. The first thing I see when I enter this mansion is this baby. Lussuria, It's been fifteen years!"

Mammon had enough now. It was like a screw came loose just then. That was one thing he told them to never mention since the ring battle. "A brat like you wouldn't understand. Maybe in a few decades you can come back and ask, but even then you won't be able to pay the price," Mammon's voice deepened. It gave off a haughty air. He began to give off a deadly gaze. His was comparable to Bianchi and Hibari. (Now, that was saying something.) "Now if you'll excuse me, I've go to punish this 'Master Pao Pao'." With that, he evaporated into the air. A silence engulfed the air.

"You can come out now, Belphegor," Lussuria called out.

Now, Belphegor was not stupid. He can be thick headed, he can lack empathy, and be naïve, but he is not stupid. He knows that he is to never get involved with anything arcobaleno related. (Belphegor, Lussuria, and Xanxus are proablly the only ones wise enough to follow through.) He still won't, but one day he will. One day Belphegor will be the first one to finally know the truth. Just you wait and see.

"Lussuria, Squalo, he took the cake with him."

"You're right. Belphegor."

" The prince wants a cake too, so make me one. Ushishishi."

Squalo had enough now. He stomped back to the staircase while muttering under his breath, "Damn that baby. How dare he call me a brat! I mean, he's the one who looks like a fucking baby. Fuck him! …VOI! Its hot!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mammon sat under a tree in the Vongola's garden. He set the cake down on the ground, and blew out the candles. Contrary to popular belief though, he once again did not make a wish. He had everything he needed…for now that is. Mammon, being the person he was, decided to turn this moment into a proactive one. " I guess I've got to start working harder on breaking the curse, right? Another year has gone by. I won't let another one pass like this. After this, I'm going to Verde's lab, " he thought to himself quietly. Ah, it was a day like any other, but what a sight it would have been to see arcobaleno, Viper smile just then.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and please review. Tell me what you think of this kind of style of writing. Truth to be, told it didn't exactly turn out like I wanted to, but i think it gets the message across.<p> 


End file.
